Inuyasha vs the guardian
by The Hellsfire Angel
Summary: r in case of future lemons. sesshy helps yash fight new enemy soc,inukag,sesshkag?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own most of this world or a vast majority of the characters in this fic, but I'll enjoy it like I do, dammit!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sesshomaru walked into a darkened forest, fully aware that he and Jaken were being followed by an unusual life form.  
"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken began, "if you don't mind me asking, lord, why are we going into the 'lost wood'?"  
"Why else?" Sesshomaru responded, "Because we'll get more power to kill my half-breed brother."  
"But sir!" Jaken screeched, "We can't go into the wood, or we might awaken the creature!"  
Sesshomaru stopped and Jaken stopped dead in his tracks.  
"What creature are you referring to, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, totally void of emotion, without turning.  
"The last Ultros, Lord."  
The last statement got Sesshomaru angry, because he'd never heard of an 'Ultros' before.  
"Jaken, what's an 'Ultros'?" He almost stated the sentence.  
"I'm sorry, milord!" Jaken yelped.  
It was now that the unusual life form chimed in. The male voice stated, "An Ultros is a life form that is so powerful, it strikes fear into the black hearts of the most powerful demons."  
Sesshomaru and Jaken turned, Jaken turning fast, and Sesshomaru doing his slow, confident turn.  
Neither one expected what they saw. The being appeared to be a mere human, a large and heavily muscled male. He was the same height as Sesshomaru, and had long, black hair; brilliant-blue eyes; and a scar that ran from his left eye, arcing to his chin. He wore a common, brown shirt and long, brown shorts. What was strange was that he appeared to be unarmed.  
"Who are you?!" Jaken yelled and Sesshomaru began to think.  
Hmmm.what kind of aura is this? Can't be human, it's far too powerful.and it's too thrown together to be demonic.it's also too organized to be a dragon.  
"I'd ask you demons the same question!" The man yelled back.  
"What are you, then?" Sesshomaru asked, with all the solidity and finality of a stone.  
"I'm an Ultros," he replied, "And according to your friend, the last."  
Sesshomaru's immediate thoughts were to size up the battlefield. The immediate space was about 100yards with heavy vegetation, which included: trees, bushes, and fallen leaves and branches. There was about 10feet of space between him and the new adversary. That meant his enemy had an advantage, since he could run and hide safely, and Sesshomaru's pride wouldn't allow him to.  
There were very few demons in this forest, as well. In fact, it was only Sesshomaru, Jaken, and a strange, serpent-like demon below them, between this 'Ultros' guy.  
But, before Sesshomaru could act, a giant ball of flames was upon him. Jaken waved his staff and the serpent-like demon came up from the ground and accepted the damage. Before the smoke cleared the Ultros charged in, attacking Jaken w/ a forward kick. Jaken fell back and went through a tree, clearly unconscious.  
Sesshomaru drew his whip and lunged at his opponent. His left arm almost grabbed the man in its acidic embrace, but at the last moment the Ultros leapt to the right. Sesshomaru's last chance was the whip in his right hand. As he flung the whip forward, it collided with the Ultros' shoulder and ripped the man in two. He freed his whip and put it away to continue on his way.but he didn't get far.  
Sesshomaru went to Jaken's side and when he got there he heard a weird noise, like mud being forced between two moving objects. He turned to see the Ultros had pulled himself together and was ready for more.  
"That was a good move, demon," he said. At this point, there was about five feet between the two.  
"I thought so too," Sesshomaru snapped, "but obviously you still live."  
The Ultros chuckled and replied, "How do you kill an immortal?"  
Sesshomaru drew his whip and made another charge. This time, as they got closer, the Ultros leapt to the left and, with one blow to Sesshomaru's ribs, dropped Sesshomaru wheezing to the ground.  
Sesshomaru watched as everything went black.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Inuyasha sat on the top branch of the tree. He and Kagome had been chasing a demon that possessed a shard of the shikon jewel and now were waiting for their companions to catch up. Kagome was making a fire to signal Kirrara down, and Inuyasha kept a lookout.  
While he waited, Inuyasha surveyed his surroundings. They were currently on a flat road on the side of a small mountain. There were hot springs near where they were and there weren't many trees. The mountain was part of a small chain that formed a "U" in front of them. At the base of this "U" was a large forest. Inuyasha knew this forest was at one point called the "lost wood" for the number of people who went in never came out.alive.  
As he watched, Kirrara came into view heading towards Kagome's fire. Shippo was dancing with glee for finding Kagome, on Kirrara's head. They were all directly above the woods when a giant fireball appeared out of nowhere to swallow a serpent demon. The sheer force of the explosion forced Kirrara to lose balance, and in the chaos, shippo and Sango fell into the woods. Inuyasha and Kagome watched as they hit the treetops and fell from view.  
"Inuyasha, we should do something!" Kagome yelled to the half-breed.  
"Why? Sango's with shippo, if anything should happen, they can manage." Inuyasha replied calmly with his usual, cool calmness.  
"Sit, boy!" Kagome yelled, and as she did, Inuyasha fell face first to the dirt below.  
Inuyasha leapt to his feet and yelled, "Look, Kagome, I understand your concern, but right now, we're powerless to do anything! Think about it, it's a thick forest and we didn't see exactly where they landed. Plus, what if, for some reason, Sango had to move herself and shippo? We could be in that forest for months!"  
Miroku and Kirrara landed at this point, and Kagome turned to face them, a distinct look of annoyance on her face.  
"You'll help them, right guys?" Kagome asked.  
Miroku nodded and Kirrara got ready to take off.  
Inuyasha got really pissed at this point. "Hold it! You guys don't know what's down there!" he yelled.  
Kagome and Miroku were already on Kirrara and ready to leave when he finished. Kagome turned just enough to see Inuyasha and replied "Sure we do, Sango and Shippo are down there."  
Inuyasha was reaching his limit. "Fine," he yelled, "since you all are so eager to die, then do it alone! I'm staying here!"  
"Fine, see you when we get back!" Kagome yelled back.  
With this trade-off, Kagome, Miroku, and Kirrara went into the woods.  
"Man, why is Inuyasha such a coward?" Kagome asked Miroku.  
"Hard to say, really, but don't let him hear you say that!" Miroku replied.  
"I don't care if he hears it or not, because he's too scared to enter this forest."  
  
Sango awoke on top of shippo (in a very uncomphortable position) in a dark forest. She had no idea where she was, all she remembered was falling off Kirrara. She tried sitting up and a jolt of pain shot through her body. She screamed through the agony and waited a few minutes before trying again. She got much the same results, only the second time she must have hallucinated, because she thought she saw Jaken, Sesshomaru's henchman. And with that final thought, she let the pain take her into her blissful sleep.  
  
A.N.: What'd you think? Personally I didn't like Sesshomaru getting his ass kicked, but I need everything to be the way it is so it'd line up later. Sorry if I totally messed you all up! G2G!  
  
PS: Please Review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
The Ultros let sesshomaru drop to the ground as he heard something fall near the other demon. He carefully walked over to the other demon and looked around. He was amazed to see a human girl. (AN: this, of course is Sango.)  
"Don't see much of them anymore." He muttered.  
He looked up at the trees and wondered, but where did she come from? When he could find no answer, he shrugged it off as unnecessary information.  
The Ultros bent over and gathered her up in his arms, and that's when he noticed shippo. Is this.her pet? He wondered. Once again he was forced to shrug it off as unimportant. He picked up the demon as well. He took another glance back to the demons he just beat down and said, "You both are getting off easy."  
  
Sesshomaru awoke to an empty forest with Jaken standing over him yelling, "Lord, Sesshomaru! Are you alright?!"  
Sesshomaru sat up slowly and looked around. "Where did that Ultros go?" he asked.  
"I don't know, milord! Last I remember, I was kicked in the ribs and was knocked unconscious by a tree!" Jaken screeched.  
Sesshomaru looked around, "Well, let's not worry about it. Let us continue our travels."  
"Yes, milord!" Jaken smiled at how easy Sesshomaru was taking his loss.  
.he didn't know Sesshomaru was really, really pissed off.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Kirrara landed where they thought Sango would be.and, just as Inuyasha said, they didn't find her or shippo. They did, however, manage to find a pile of bones that covered the ground thickly as far as the eye could see.  
"What could've done this?" Kagome asked Miroku.  
In a tree behind her, an unfamiliar man said, "Not a Demon, nor dragon, nor human, but my master!"  
Kagome gasped and turned to the man, while Miroku and Kirrara both jumped between the two.  
....But they all let down their guards when they saw what they did. What was in a low tree branch, about six feet away, was a small boy, didn't even look ten.  
He was a small boy, about four feet tall, blonde hair and purple eyes, and he wore a brown garb that children often wear in this era.  
"How'd you get here, kid?" Miroku asked.  
"I live here with my master. How'd you get here, humans?"  
"We came here looking for our friends." Kagome replied. "One's a human, like us, and the other one's a fox demon."  
After a moment of sheer silence, the child stood on the branch to leave.  
"Wait!" Miroku yelled, "have you seen them?"  
The boy looked at Miroku and snapped, "Look, mortals, I don't have time for this, my master's found a human and needs my assistance to care for her."  
"That's Sango!" Kagome shouted with glee. "Can you take us with you?" The boy turned his back to the trio, "Sorry," he riplied, "I can't do that."  
"What?!" Kagome and Miroku said in unison.  
"Nobody sees my master.unless he's gonna fight them." The boy replied.  
"Listen kid!" Miroku yelled, "If you don't take us to your master, I'll have no choice but to kick your ass!"  
The kid turned and launched an attack of pure energy at them all.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled as the blast shot at them.  
  
Sango awoke on a bed with shippo curled up in a ball on her stomach. She was in a lot of pain, so she allowed herself to slip back to sleep after her thoughts slowed down to: where am I?  
  
AN: What's up? What'd you thin? I hate to interrupt, but I ain't gonna go any further until I get some assistance. I don't know how to improve, so R&R!!! Please? 


	3. chapter3

Chapter 3:  
  
"Ahhhh!" Kagome shrieked as the blast shot at her, Miroku, and Kirrara.  
But before it collided, a red form moved in front of it and waved an arm to send a larger explosion back at the boy. The two explosions met and the red forms' got the better and continued its assault. The boy got hit and swallowed by the explosion.  
Kagome looked up to the red form, expecting to see another person, anyone but who she saw would do. It was Inuyasha wielding the Tetsaiga.  
"Who's a coward, now, Kagome?" He said without turning.  
A familiar voice came from behind them all.  
"You'll always be a weakling, despite your courage." Came the voice of Sesshomaru.  
All of Inuyasha's team turned to see Sesshomaru and Jaken.  
"What're you doing here Sesshomaru?! Is it the Tetsaiga you want?" Inuyasha called. (AN: They're about ten feet away from each other, and Sesshomaru's still pissed from his loss.)  
The boy sat up as the dust cleared.  
"I can't believe you got the better of me!" he yelled. "Me! A bless'ed one! Defeated by a mere demon!"  
"Bless'ed one?!" Kagome yelled.  
She thought back to her time and remembered one of her grandfather's stories.  
  
."Kagome, have I told you the story of the Ultros and their bless'ed ones?" He asked. They were in the Higurashi home's front yard when he brought it up. Kagome was 12, and still listened intently to his stories.  
"No," she replied as she stopped chasing the kitten and sat on the ground.  
"Well the Ultros was said to be a very powerful being that could live forever if not killed. When humans heard of this, they 'had no choice' but to destroy them. Huge battles were waged until only a few survived."  
"Grandpa, what do you mean they 'had no choice' but to kill them?"  
"Well, Kagome, humans at this point were told only part of the truth. Though the Ultros had immense powers, they would never use it unless it was necessary. They were peaceful by nature, and all they could do during these fights was wait for their turn to die, or make what they called a 'bless'ed one'."  
"What's a 'bless'ed one'?"  
"It's a human whose body and soul has become one with the Ultros. This being gained skills in time and was at one point their last defense. It's too bad these creatures are extinct.".  
  
."Argh!" The boy yelled, "Hey, Red-dog-demon! Let's go!"  
Inuyasha turned to the boy and pointed to his chin as he asked, "You mean me, kid?"  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder and whispered, "Hold on, Inuyasha, that kid's bound to a powerful creature called an 'Ultros'!"  
Unfortunately for the boy, Sesshomaru heard this.  
Before anyone could react, Sesshomaru was on the boy, lashing out with his good left arm (AN: His right arm dissolved while he was unconscious) and beating the boy with all his blind rage.  
Inuyasha and co. simply watched Sesshomaru vent, wondering why he snapped.on the boy.  
  
Sango awoke with Shippo humming happily in a dimly-lit room.  
"Shippo?" she asked.  
"Yeah, Sango?" Shippo asked as he dashed to be by her face.  
"Where are we?" her voice was shaky and weak.  
"Some cabin in the 'lost wood'." Shippo replied.  
Shippo told her of the forest, the Ultros, the bless'ed ones, and their kind host.  
Sango looked around, "Where is our host?"  
"He went out to find 'darkside', his bless'ed one. Said he'll be back soon, and to keep you in bed."  
".Goodnight, then." She replied.  
"Goodnight, Sango." Shippo smiled and resumed his humming.  
  
AN: What'd you think? R&R!!! 


End file.
